A Friendly Wager
by Sara Jaye
Summary: Matthew and Serra observe from a distance the habits of their new Marquess and his wife, and discuss certain issues.


"They're at it again, aren't they?" Words once uttered during Lord Hector and Dame Farina's explosive courtship now meant something entirely different. They still argued, of course, but lately they'd traded it in for impromptu sexual trysts in every corner of the castle or spending hours locked in their bedchamber.

"Of _course_ they are, Matthew, what else did you _expect_ from a newly married couple?" Serra rolled her eyes, tossing a pigtail over her shoulder. "I swear, it's been weeks since we've seen them except during important events, and even then they're always rushing off! Doesn't Lord Hector have work to do as Marquess Ostia? He can't spend all his time..._fornicating!_"

Matthew chuckled.

"Aren't we bitter this morning?"

"Oh, you be quiet!" Serra snapped, crossing her arms over her chest. "I'm _happy_ for them, especially for Lady Farina. Lord Hector _enjoys_ being with her, _he_ isn't constantly buried in his studies like _some_ men I know." Matthew blinked, then nodded knowingly.

"Erk still hasn't written back, huh?"

"When he told me he loved me, I assumed he _meant_ it. He's not one to toss such words around cheaply," the cleric grumbled. "I think that man loves his books more than anyone else."

"Well, he's going to have to succeed Lord Pent as Mage General someday," Matthew pointed out. Just then, Hector and Farina appeared behind them in the hallway. Their clothes were rumpled and the telltale sign of sexual satisfaction was all over their faces.

"Oh, were you waiting for us?" Farina chirped.

"Oswin sent us, actually," Matthew said. "You didn't forget the meeting this morning, did you, milord?" At the word _meeting_, Hector slapped his forehead.

"Crap, we're gonna be late. Oswin's never gonna let me hear the end of this," he muttered. "Come on, Farina, if we hurry we can get there before people start grumbling."

"I tried to warn you," Farina teased, but Matthew knew better. Lord Hector had married this woman for a reason, after all; only her devil-may-care attitude and desire to flout convention matched his own, and raising hell was always better with a partner. Farina cared as much for these meetings and impressing "those uptight advisors and hoity-toity nobles" as much as Serra cared for violence. Matthew laughed as he watched the couple rush off to their meeting.

"Those two really are something else, aren't they?" he sighed. "And before we know it they'll be rushing back, or we'll find them going at it in the stables. I'll bet Lady Farina is with child before they're even married a year."

A grin suddenly made its way across Serra's face.

"_I'll_ bet she is before this _month_ has finished."

"You really think so?" Matthew asked. "I'd give it a little more time, they were only just married two months ago."

"Oh, please, with the way those two have been lately I'd be surprised!" Serra tossed her pigtails over her shoulders.

"Care to place a friendly wager, then?" Serra's eyes widened.

"M-Matthew, surely you can't be _serious!_" she gasped. "Why, as a servant of Saint Elimine, I'm absolutely _appalled_ by such an immoral suggestion!"

"Hey, now, I didn't say we had to place money on it," Matthew said, holding his arms up defensively. "I just meant that if I'm right, you do something for me, and if you're right I do something for you."

The severity went out of the cleric's expression as she tapped her chin with a finger.

"That's _slightly_ less immoral and somewhat more tempting," she said. "If my guess is the right one, what will you do for _me?_"

"How about the loser has to be the winner's servant for three days?" he suggested. "That means if you win, I'll call you Lady Serra and bring you cool, refreshing drinks. And rub your shoulders and feet whenever you ask."

"And if _you_ win, I'll call _you_ Lord Matthew, and do the same for you!"

They thought it over for a moment, then shook their heads.

"If I win, you'll buy me whatever I want next time we go shopping," Serra said. "And if you win, I'll cook you a delicious meal without any help from the servants!"

"Eugh, I think I'd rather _lose_," Matthew groaned teasingly, and Serra crossed her arms over her chest.

"That is not fair! I've gotten _much_ better at cooking since we've been back in Ostia," she argued.

"All right, all right." Matthew smirked, and the two of them shook hands, sealing their deal.

That night, however, the bet was canceled immediately when Farina stood up before all of Castle Ostia and announced she was pregnant.

"I guess we shouldn't be surprised, eh?" Matthew chuckled under his breath. "Between their, ahem, activity and the way she's been putting away the food lately."

"I cannot believe we didn't take this into consideration," Serra moaned. Then, she broke out into a smile and clasped her hands together. "But oh, this is such _lovely_ news! I hope they have a little girl, then I can buy her lots of beautiful dresses!"

"I bet they have a son. Ostia's known for producing male heirs, after all," Matthew said, then grinned. "Say, why don't we-"

"I don't think so," Oswin interjected. "I don't think Lord Hector and Lady Farina would appreciate you making bets on their unborn child." He smirked. "Besides, it's entirely possible they could have twins and then neither of you would be right."

He walked away, leaving a gaping thief and cleric to realize they'd just been outsmarted by a man they regarded as their stern father figure.


End file.
